New Hope
by educational-act
Summary: Shuya Nanahara thinks the BR ACT is over, but it has been a dream since Day Two. Now he must face the 'Program' again.
1. Warm Reception

_Shuya looked at Noriko, they had made it through the 'Program', and finally revealed his thoughts about her._

_"Let's go, Noriko." He whispered to her._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Just run." Shuya demanded._

_"To where?" Noriko was full of questions._

_"Anywhere, just run."_

_"Now?"_

_"Yeah, RUN!"_

_The two lovers ran into the streets of an unknown town._

_Every step Shuya became weaker, until he collapsed on the streets..._

He suddenly opened his eyes in a white room.

"What?" Shuya questioned what was happening.

"Finally, you've woken up!"

Shuya's vision was blurry, he knew he was lying in bed but didn't know who the female was that was sitting next to him.

"Who are--" Shuya asked, but the girl had pulled a green bag from her the cot.

"Relax; I marked your map for you."

His vision came back to him, there sitting was a smiling Yukie Utsumi.

"Utsumi...why are you here?" Shuya had thoughts racing around in his head, because Utsumi was supposedly dead.

"Oh, do you remember what happened?" Utsumi asked.

"No." Shuya replied.

Utsumi took a deep breath, and then began to explain the mystery.

"Well, in the first day of the 'Program' you had an accident with Ooki, right?"

"Yeah. An accident."

"After that you got attacked by Motobuchi. He threw a huge stick at you, and banged your head. You were unconscious since."

"Really? What about Kawada and Noriko?"

"They're okay. They're here."

Shuya lied in the comfort, of knowing that Noriko and Kawada were okay, but the uncomforting feeling of not knowing if Shinji, Yutaka, and the rest of the surviving students were survivors.

Utsumi cut into his thoughts.

"You seem worried. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. It was about the 'Program', you died."

"Really? Who else?" Utsumi looked shocked knowing this terrifying dream.

"Everyone but me and Noriko. It seemed so real."

"Dreams can feel like they're real, but we are alive."

"What day is it?" Shuya changed the subject.

"Second day of the 'Program', its 6:40 in the evening."

Shuya's stomach made an extremely long and loud gurgle.

Utsumi laughed.

"Hungry, eh? Chisato is making spaghetti."

Shuya looked toward Yukie.

"Who is here?"

Utsumi smiled, as if she waited to tell him.

"On the first day, I was with Haruka Tanizawa, Yuka Nakagawa, Chisato Matsui, and Satomi Noda, but we ran into a lot of people! Yuka was on guard-duty this afternoon when she saw Hiroki Sugimura with Takako Chigusa, they're with us."

"Sugimura and Chigusa?" Shuya asked, as he knew they both died, and Chigusa's death was supposed to be this day.

"Yep, he had seen her with Kazushi Niida, he pulled her quickly away because he knew something would stir up! And it would be something bad!" Utsumi laughed.

Shuya smiled with her.

"We also had seen Yuko Sakaki; she's not too well though."

"What's wrong with her?" Shuya asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk."

Utsumi sighed, but then turned to Shuya.

"Oh yeah, Sugimura told us about Mimura, Seto, and Iijima, so we made Haruka,

Satomi and Yuka go with Sugimura to bring them here. They're with us too!"

Shuya sat up immediately.

"Mimura?"

He felt a surge of pain in his stomach.

"Please lay back down!" Utsumi demanded him too, but when she did , Shuya was already down!

"My stomach, what happened?"

"Motobuchi shot you, right above the bellybutton. With some miracle, you lived."

Utsumi explain.

Shuya felt his stomach, he found out he didn't have any top on, and realized he had been bandaged,

"Who bandaged me?" Shuya asked.

Utsumi started to laugh.

"Utsumi? Did you?"

"Yeah, I never really touched a guy before." She laughed harder.

Shuya stared at the ceiling, relieved about the fact that Chigusa had an extra shot at life.

Utsumi wanted to make conversation, so she asked him a question.

"Do you know who has a crush on you?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Kitano did, I think."

Utsumi jumped back, the Kitano she thought it was, was the teacher Kitano.

"Sensei Kitano?"

Shuya also jumped back.

"No, no! Kitano Yukiko! Kusaka told me."

They both laughed together.

"Shuya, I know ALOT about you." Utsumi smiled, but a different smile than she usually did.

"Do you know what that means?"

Shuya looked at her oddly.

"Utsumi, why are you--"

"Forget about it!"

Utsumi stood up and walked toward the door.

"Utsumi, wait!" Shuya yelled slightly.

Yukie thought he would answer her, but he threw her a question.

"Utsumi, who died?" Shuya asked.

She walked to his map.

"Okay...Just today? Or all the days?"

"All, please?"

"Okay then..."

She took another deep breath.

"...Tendou Mayumi, Akamatsu Yoshio, Kuronaga Hiroshi, Sasagawa Ryuhei, Tsukioka Sho, Numai Mitsuru, Yahagi Yoshimi, Kuramoto Yoji, Eto Megumi, Ooki

Tatsumichi, Motobuchi Kyouichi, Kitano Yukiko, Kusaka Yumiko, and Shimizu Hirono."

Utsumi walked over to the door.

"Have a good rest. Do you want me to lock you in?"

"Sure, why not?"

Utsumi smiled.

SURVIVING STUDENTS

GIRL #1 Mizuho Inada

GIRL #2 Yukie Utsumi

GIRL #4 Sakura Ogawa

GIRL #5 Izumi Kanai

GIRL #8 Kayoko Kotohiki

GIRL #9 Yuko Sakaki

GIRL #11 Mitsuko Souma

GIRL #12 Haruka Tanizawa

GIRL #13 Takako Chigusa

GIRL #15 Noriko Nakagawa

GIRL #16 Yuka Nakagawa

GIRL #17 Satomi Noda

GIRL #19 Chisato Matsui

GIRL #20 Kaori Minami

BOY #2 Keita Iijima

BOY #5 Shougo Kawada

BOY #6 Kazuo Kiriyama

BOY #11 Hiroki Sugimura

BOY #12 Yutaka Seto

BOY #13 Yuuichirou Takiguchi

BOY #15 Shuya Nanahara

BOY #16 Kazushi Niida

BOY #18 Tadakatsu Hatagami

BOY #19 Shinji Mimura

BOY #21 Kazuhiko Yamamoto


	2. Good Friends

Yukie returned back to her friends in another room in the lighthouse.

"Hey guys! Nanahara woke up!" Utsumi explained to her friends...

However, she noticed that the only one in there was Chisato.

"That's cool. He was asleep for a long time!" She smiled, still making spaghetti.

"Chisato, where is everyone?" Utsumi asked.

"They're out in the lodge." Chisato explained.

"They're with Mimura, and his friends."

"Really?"

"Yep, hey said that they wanted you."

Chisato smiled.

"Do you know where the lodge is?"

"Uhh..."

"It's about a couple of meters into the forest."

"Okay, I'll go. The soup is looking good by the way!"

"Thanks! Bye, bye!"

Yukie left the lighthouse and reached the lodge.

She opened a door into a large room with a cabin inspired theme.

"Hey!"

"Hey, hey Yukie!" Keita Iijima yelled from a couch.

Yukie laughed.

She walked over to Yuka, Satomi, and Haruka.

"Where's Yuko?"

"She's in one of the bedrooms. One of the bedroom's here." Haruka replied.

Shinji, Iijima, and Yutaka were chatting by themselves.

Yuka pointed to Iijima.

"I think he likes you, he called you Yukie. Only we are aloud to say that. I mean, only us and Nanahara are!"

Yukie's friends laughed.

"Very funny."

"It is though!" Satomi answered.

"I guess so, but are we gonna eat soon? Shuya's starving!"

"Oh yeah, but you and Shuya and eating on a sunset cruise to Cuba." Haruka replied.

"Good one Haruka!" Yuka said loudly.

"Yeah, yeah...are we eating with Mimura and his friends?"

Satomi sighed.

"Unfortunately."

Chisato ran through the doors.

"Suppertime!" Chisato smiled.

"Alrighty, LET"S GO EAT! SPAGHETTI!" Yutaka yelled at his loudest.

"Whoa, calm down!" Chisato demanded, and so did Shinji.

"The lady's right--"

Shinji took hold of Yutaka's shoulders and shook them.

"--Get a grip!"

The guys laughed.

While the students slowly walked toward the lighthouse, Yuko overheard Chisato talking to herself about the spaghetti, and she walked over to the pot.

"Nanahara, a killer. Must kill...Nanahara."

She pulled poison out of her pocket.

"How do I do this?" She questioned her actions.

She looked at bowls stacked up.

"Poison a bowl of spaghetti!" She yelled out.

She immediately put spaghetti into bowls, and walked over to one.

"This one's for Nanahara..."

She put exactly three drops onto it.

After that, she placed the bowls onto the table.

After that she realized something, what if Shuya was eating in his room?

She couldn't find the bowl with the poison, since it blended in.

"Oh no! Where is it? What do I do?"

Yuko couldn't empty the bowls because there would be only a small amount of spaghetti left.

The other students entered the lighthouse.

Chisato looked at Yuko.

"You set it up for us! How nice!"

"B-But...you can't"

"It doesn't matter, let's eat!"

Yuko back up into the wall.

"I'm not hungry." Yuko said.

Yukie looked at the table. Shinji, Yutaka, Yuka, Haruka, Satomi, Chisato, and Keita all had spots to eat, Shuya, Yukie and the others didn't.

"Are you gonna make more Chisato?" Yukie asked.

"Only if you want some." Chisato replied.

"I'm sure it's gonna be the best!" Yuka told them.

"Dig in!" Chisato announced.

Yuko watched helplessly as everyone had taken a bite, and someone was going to die.

Everyone completely ate the spaghetti, and by now the person would die any minute.

"This was the best." Kieta announced.

"I'm not feeling so good." Haruka spoke.

"Really?" Chisato said.

"Joking!" Haruka laughed.

GLK!

Yutaka covered his mouth with his hand.

UNK! JNNK! NN--GLARK! GLK!

"Yutaka?" Shinji asked.

"Hey! Stop joking!" Satomi demanded.

GLG! HARKK! GLK! JNK! FLUUK! GLUK!

Blood came from Yutaka's mouth, which squirted out of his finger cracks.

"YUTAKA!" Shinji yelled.

Yutaka spit out the blood and fell face first on the table.

"Yu-Yu-Yutaka?" Keita asked.

Shinji checked for pulse.

"He-He's dead..."

"No, no! No! No! He can't be!" Keita yelled.

"It's some accident!" Haruka wondered.

"How can he be dead? Not like this." Shinji started to cry.

"No! God no! This can't be real." Keita sounded like he was going to burst into tears.

"Who did it!"

Satomi pulled out a gun.

SURVIVING STUDENTS

GIRL #1 Mizuho Inada

GIRL #2 Yukie Utsumi

GIRL #4 Sakura Ogawa

GIRL #5 Izumi Kanai

GIRL #8 Kayoko Kotohiki

GIRL #9 Yuko Sakaki

GIRL #11 Mitsuko Souma

GIRL #12 Haruka Tanizawa

GIRL #13 Takako Chigusa

GIRL #15 Noriko Nakagawa

GIRL #16 Yuka Nakagawa

GIRL #17 Satomi Noda

GIRL #19 Chisato Matsui

GIRL #20 Kaori Minami

BOY #2 Keita Iijima

BOY #5 Shougo Kawada

BOY #6 Kazuo Kiriyama

BOY #11 Hiroki Sugimura

BOY #13 Yuuichirou Takiguchi

BOY #15 Shuya Nanahara

BOY #16 Kazushi Niida

BOY #18 Tadakatsu Hatagami

BOY #19 Shinji Mimura

BOY #21 Kazuhiko Yamamoto


End file.
